The Question of the Century
by Lovely Swan
Summary: Emma. Prueba de embarazo. ¿Eso quería decir que su amada castaña…?/ -¡Onee-chan va a tener un bebé! -Exclamo el pequeño Wataru sorprendido. Y esa frase fue la que por poco y los manda a la tumba.


**Tres meses… ¡Lo sé! Merezco que me maten por no haber actualizado, pero tengo mi justificación… Estuve en problemas, digamos que tuve problemas con la computadora y recién hace poquito ha revivido. Bien, prometo actualizar algo pronto, mis anteriores fics no los deje olvidados solo que no puedo estar escribiendo mucho; pero intentare hacer lo posible para actualizar pronto. **

**Ahora como podrán haberse dado cuenta, hoy les traigo un nuevo fic que se me ocurrió hace poquito (Dos horas a decir verdad). ¿Nunca se han imaginado que sucedería si los hermanitos Asahina se enteren que Emma esta embarazada? O al menos… Lo parezca? Pues si lo han hecho, les digo que ya traje el fic de ese tema xD**

**Espero les guste lo poco que escribí para mi regreso. **

**Disclaime: **Brothers Conflicts no me pertenece, solo la historia es mía.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~The Question of the Century"**

**.**

**.**

**PRÓLOGO**

Esto debía de ser un puto chiste.

Los trece hermanos miraban con cara de incredulidad el contenido de la bolsa de su adorable Emma, quien seguramente les resondraría luego el haber estado cotilleando entre sus pertenencias. Pero, maldición… ¡¿A quien mierda le importaba un regaño de Emma cuando, cuando…?! Cuando vieron esa… "Cosa".

Parpadearon más de cinco veces, intentando que tal vez de esta forma la imagen desaparecería de sus vistas tal cual espejismo del desierto. Luego de diez minutos como idiotas haciendo eso comprendieron que no era ninguna ilusión, fallo mental o locura… Verdaderamente estaban viendo lo que veían a través de sus ojos.

Uno a uno aparto la vista al fin, luego volvieron a ver el contenido del bolso y el más valiente de todos se atrevió a hablar.

—Ma-Masa-nii —Se atrevió a hablar un nervioso Yuusuke señalando aquella "Cosa", al volver a verla por poco y se desmaya de no ser porque se aguanto por orgullo— ¿E-es… Es eso lo que creó que es?

Un silencio sepulcral fue su contestación.

Los ojos de los hermanos no se movían de su ubicación actual, tal vez un hilo invisible les obligaba a no apartar la vista de aquella "Cosa" que estaba bien oculta entre las pertenecías de la joven castaña que les había robado el corazón.

Masaomi al fin apartó los ojos del bolso y aún atontado por lo que había visto tan solo asintió múltiples veces sin que una palabra saliera de su boca. Al notar que su hermano no podía ni hablar, Ukyo decidió ser quien contestara la pregunta de su hermano menor. Aunque, gracias a los nervios al inició tan solo pudo tartamudear susurrando un "Prueba"; lanzándose una bofetada mental que le despertó por cinco segundos, tiempo suficiente para contestar, antes de volver a la neblina mental.

—S-si crees que es una prueba de embarazo… Entonces si es lo que crees —Respondió el rubio a punto de irse para los suelos de la impresión.

Las palabras del abogado fueron como recibir latigazos en la espalda.

Emma. Prueba de embarazo. ¿Eso quería decir que su amada castaña…?

—¡Onee-chan va a tener un bebé! —Exclamo el pequeño Wataru sorprendido.

Y esa frase fue la que por poco y los manda a la tumba.

Emma estaba **embarazada**.

.

.

.

Once golpes resonaron en la habitación. Cuando Louis se dio cuenta… Sus hermanos ya estaban desmayados.

* * *

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado. La idea a mi de por si me encanto, y al igual que "He Could Be My Love" (El cual pronto actualizare) tenga buenos resultados. ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron ese fic y a los otros de Diabolik Lovers! No me he olvidado de ninguno de esos y juró que los continuare, solo denme tiempo. Espero pronto poder actualizar esos fics y este, ahora… Respecto a la pareja de Emma les doy a escoger entre estas sensuales opciones:**

***Tsubaki**

***Natsume**

***Fuuto**

***Yuusuke**

**Quien más votos tenga será nuestra parejita para la codiciada castaña. Sin más que decir, ahora si me despido. Hasta la próxima! Bye, bye**

**Lovely Swan **


End file.
